


Lena Luthor is not Evil

by MovieWocher



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, What if Lena was really evil?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovieWocher/pseuds/MovieWocher
Summary: When all evidences point to one conclusion, shouldn't Kara believe it? When even Lena Luthor admitted it herself, should Kara just accept it? Logically she should, but she doesn't. Lena Luthor is not evil. It is not possible. And she'll prove it, one way or another.Because there is no way that Kara can be in love with someone evil.





	Lena Luthor is not Evil

“Lena is evil, Lena is evil,” Kara chanted for the 100th time that day. Maybe if she say it to herself long enough, she’ll begin to believe it. She really should, the evidences are all there, all laid out for anyone with half a brain to see. And she definitely has more than that. But as she stared at Lena Luthor from a few blocks away while hovering as Supergirl, she knew it will take more than that to make her believe.

Her communicator chirped and one of the agents told her that she’s needed back in DEO.  After one last look at the woman sitting on her desk, Kara sped away.

**One Month Ago**

“Kara, I know you don’t want to hear this but you have to,” Alex said as she grabbed her sister’s arm, pulling her towards one of the rooms.

“Alex, let me go,” Kara said as she glared at Alex.

“Only if you listen to reason.” Alex glared back.

The two sisters eyed each other angrily for a minute before Kara lowered her eyes and sighed deeply. “You know I can easily throw you across the room,” she said quietly.

“Yes and I also know that you wouldn’t do that.” Alex said in a tone mirroring her sister, as she released her arm.

Kara walked over to the nearest chair and sat down. “She may have been under mind control. She may have been forced to say all those words. It must be something because Alex, that is not the Lena that I know. If you’ll just let me talk to her, I’ll get this all sorted out.”

“Kara, she basically threatened to kill you on sight. You are not going to her.” Alex said, her voice rising again.

“I have to try. I’m sorry Alex.”

There was a swooshing sound and the next thing Alex saw was an empty room.  Grabbing her communicator as she rushed out of the room, she ordered DEO agents to L Corp.

**L Corp Building**

The familiar thud on her balcony had Lena swiveling her chair towards the sound. “Took you long enough,” she said as Kara walked over.

“Lena, if someone is holding you hostage, just tell ---,” Kara stopped as she doubled over in pain. She looked around and found the door lined with green stones, the whole glass wall speckled with green.

Lena shook her head as she watched Kara writhing in pain. “I knew you’d come and save me even after that speech.”

“Why is your office lined with Kryptonite?” Kara managed to say while breathing heavily.  

“Because I put them there.”

“Why would you do that?”

Lena burst out laughing. “Oh God, I will miss playing with you. You really think I didn’t know that you and Kara were the same person. Do you even realize how smart I am? But it was fun acting naïve and watching you fumbling about and making up one silly excuse after another.”

“Lena…” Kara hurting all over but refusing to leave the balcony

“I am a Luthor through and through. But I am not as crazy as my brother, God bless his soul. I act under the confines of the law. Earth only belongs to humans and I will defend it to the last of my breath.”

“You don’t truly believe that.”

“This will be my last warning to you, Kara. Just because you have been so nice to me, defending me, saving me even when I was in no real danger, bringing me those lovely doughnuts. But the next time I see you, make no mistake I will not hesitate to kill you.”

Kara forced herself to stand up and with one last look at Lena, she stumbled out of the balcony nearly falling to the streets before gaining altitude. Lena’s last word ran through her head as she struggled to stay in the air.

Fly Supergirl, fly while you can.  


End file.
